


Cant help falling in love

by MarquisDeLaffyTaffy



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeLaffyTaffy/pseuds/MarquisDeLaffyTaffy
Summary: Johnny realizes he's fallen in love with his friend, Dallas Winston. Dallas realizes he's falling for johnny but refuses to accept it. He's straight....right?





	Cant help falling in love

**Johnny's POV**

I was sitting next to ponyboy, talking about the usual drama, when Dallas walked in. i felt my stomach flutter, why am i feeling this way?! I'm straight! Right? The more I asked myself, the more i doubted it. I couldn't take my eyes off of Dallas. He looked so perfect in that moment. I made eye contact and quickly looked away, my cheeks a rosy red. Ugh! I shouldn't feel this way about him...but i do. I have to accept it because its the truth. I have a huge crush on Dallas Winston.


End file.
